


time and light

by satsuha



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuha/pseuds/satsuha
Summary: A series of Luminous/Alpha (reversible) drabbles, mostly alternate universe.





	1. screen (kstory au)

**Author's Note:**

> Since most (all for now) of these drabbles are some kind of alternate universe, I'll explain them super briefly in the notes.
> 
> KStory AU  
> KPOP AU where Alpha is part of a group with Phantom, Kyle and Xenon. Luminous is a songwriter.

Luminous tapped his pen on his chin, staring at the blank page in front of him. His colleagues always told him to start using a computer to write songs, but he stubbornly refused. There was something about the way the words formed from his pen onto paper. Something hopelessly romantic about it.

 

He sighed and unclicked his pen. Grabbing the remote next to his notebook, he turned on the small television he had on his desk.

 

His heart skipped a beat as he saw the screen turning on with Alpha’s face at the center, his smile perfectly rehearsed. Offstage, he was cranky from sleep deprivation and the constant teasing by Phantom, but Luminous had fallen in love with that part of him. That natural quality no television could hope to capture.

 

On the screen, Alpha was laughing now, at a question he had been asked. Luminous brushed his fingers over the image of Alpha’s lips, hand placed on his cheek. The screen felt cold.

 

He belonged to the world. That was the life he had chosen. And even if he had a choice, how foolish did Luminous have to be to think he would choose him?


	2. dense (kstory au)

“Here’s the demo.”

 

Luminous passed the disc to Alpha as he entered the room, one hand still on his laptop keyboard, not even turning to face him. He felt Alpha take it and he retracted his outstretched hand, continuing to type away at his laptop.

 

He waited for the swing and slam of the door to indicate that he was alone in his room again, but it didn’t come. When he glanced in the direction of the door, he saw Alpha, still standing there with the demo in his hands.

 

“Is there something wrong?” Luminous sighed. He already couldn’t wait to be alone again as it was, but the worst part was that _he,_ of all people, was here. In his room.

 

“...Is this another song for him?”

 

Luminous didn’t react, but he wished he could bring himself to. Turning back to his laptop, he let out another sigh.

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

“You should just tell Phantom yourself, you know. That guy’s denser than he seems. I mean, even after all this time he doesn’t suspect a thing.”

 

Luminous resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wished he didn’t have to reply.

 

“Telling him won’t do anything. Unless you’re thinking my rejection would spark better song ideas?”

 

Alpha scoffed. “As if I’d mean something like that. I just wanted to let you know what I thought. Thanks for the demo.” He waved the hand he held the disc in, and the sound Luminous was waiting for; the sound of the door slamming shut, finally resounded around the walls of the room.

 

Luminous leaned back on his chair, sighing yet again. He reached out to his desk and groped around for his notepad and pen, scribbling down some notes as he held it up to the ceiling.

 

“‘Dense’, huh...”

 

Now there was no way he could tell Alpha how he felt.


	3. infirmary (badboy au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badboy AU  
> High school AU where Phantom and Alpha are delinquents who are dating each other for some kind of benefit (Phantom attracts a lot of enemies and needs a bodyguard, Alpha just wants people to fight) while Luminous is a health committee member who knows Alpha because of all the times he needs the infirmary after a fight. Credit to @zeromeso on twitter for creating the AU!

Outside, he could hear the various sports clubs running and yelling at each other, sweating under the hot spring sun. Luminous looked out the window. It was hot outside, but the room was cool with its metal cabinets and plastic chairs.

 

He walked over to where Alpha was sleeping on one of the patient beds, his hair messy over his closed eyes. Despite the scars and bandages on his face, his usually furrowed eyebrows were relaxed and he looked peaceful. Childlike, even. 

 

Luminous supposed he was lucky in an unlucky way. He was one of the few students in the entire school Alpha talked to without cursing and attacking, but he would never have guessed that he would fall for a delinquent. 

 

Brushing aside Alpha’s bangs, he bent down and placed his lips softly on his. He didn’t even stir as he did so, and Luminous closed the curtains again, sitting back down on his spot next to the window.

 

On the side of the baseball court, he saw Phantom walking towards the building. Of course, he only had one reason to be coming to school at this time.

 

Luminous leaned back on his chair. Their alone time was already over.


	4. name (bodyswap au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bodyswap AU  
> Alpha in the Mirror World and Luminous from war-torn times before the sealing of the Black Mage swap bodies, and eventually begin to lose sight of who they actually were. Lowkey inspired by Kimi no Na wa, except that they don't switch back until the day of the battle against the Black Mage in Luminous' time.

His life as Alpha was relaxing, despite the occasional fights he got into. Beta was always by his side, offering to fight for him instead, anyway. 

 

When he found himself getting caught up in this life, he felt guilt and a twisted sense of envy. He was abandoning his people back home; people who fought for their lives every day, their eyes clouded with the darkness that war brought. But as if he never dreamed of a world where he could relax and be free. That was what they were fighting for, wasn’t it? 

 

Yet it seemed unfair now that he had it. Why was it that he was thrown into a world of chaos and animosity from the day of his birth, and Alpha had a loving community of people who cared about him, and this world that was so free of strife?

 

He could see Alpha’s eyes change every time they met in their dreams. As much as he was sympathetic, he couldn’t help but think: didn’t he deserve it, too? 

 

Alpha. His name felt so natural to him now. 


End file.
